Legna
: Routes B, C, D, E; : Routes A, C) Alive ( : Route B) |race = Dragon |sex = Sexless (Male) |image = Drakengard= |-|Drakengard 2= |voice = Yoshio Harada (Japanese)}} Legna is a male black dragon, a species of dragon which prefers to feast on the flesh of humans. He was once in service to the Empire during its war with the Union. He is the pact partner of Inuart. Legna becomes the caretaker of a boy named Nowe after the end of the war. Story Before Drakengard= On Caim's eighteenth birthday, Legna ate his parents, drawn into the kingdom of Caerleon by One's voice. |-|Drakengard= While serving the Empire, Legna entered a pact with Inuart after the latter swears his loyalty to the Empire. Together the two of them confront Caim and the red dragon. Legna and Inuart engage the duo in battle and waste little effort in defeating them. They succeed in abducting the Goddess of the Seal, Furiae. Then they once again engage in battle with Caim and Red at the Sky Fortress. Ending Paths '''the Anguish of an unsmiling Watcher When Furiae commits suicide, Inuart realizes that by bringing her to the Empire, he had ensured her demise. He flies into battle with Caim again and shows his longing for Furiae by saying her name repeatedly during the battle. Broken and unstable, he takes Furiae's corpse and flies from the sky fortress, the legend of the seeds of resurrection in his mind. While Caim decides to pursue Manah, Inuart takes Furiae's corpse to the Bone Casket; a special Seed of Resurrection present in a location known as the Promised Land. There he enters the bone casket himself with his betrothed's corpse "for love and greed". This fusion creates a baby child, known as the New Breed, being produced by the God's plaything as well as possessing the heart of a dragon (see Pact). Legna takes this child and raises him as his own. The child turns out to be Nowe. flowers for the Broken spirit Inuart decides to take Furiae to one of the Seeds of Resurrection, believing that it will resurrect her. Caim races to stop him, but doesn't reach him in time. The Seed does in fact revive Furiae, but she is reborn as a winged monster and not the girl he loved. The monstrous Furiae kills Inuart, thus killing Legna as well. a Companion's eternal farewell Inuart decides to take Furiae to one of the Seeds of Resurrection, believing that it will resurrect her. Caim races to stop him and succeeds. Inuart dies and so does the black dragon. the wild dreams of a Deluded child &''' '''the End of the dragon sphere Caim manages to find the Priestess before finding Furiae. She is revealed to be the sister of Seere. After realizing that she's beyond hope, Seere asks Golem to kill her. Her death causes the Sky Fortress to collapse, killing both Furiae and Inuart, sealing the fate of Inuart's pact-partner as well. |-|Drakengard 2= When met by Oror, a Knight of the Seal, Legna agrees to give Oror custody over Nowe, so Nowe is raised as a human and a Knight of the Seal. Legna continues to watch over Nowe for the next years of his life and offers guidance and wisdom to him. Legna aids Nowe in destroying the Seals after his departure from the Knights. After the red dragon is released from her prison, they defeat her together. Ending Paths Route A Legna then carries Nowe to a repository of knowledge created by the holy dragons, where he learns of a prophecy that he will end the war between the dragons and the gods. At this time, Eris catches up to Nowe and joins him. Legna then carries Nowe to an artifact called the Bone Casket. Legna says that Nowe must enter the casket to fulfill the prophecy. Nowe refuses and Legna attacks him, forcing Nowe to slay Legna. Route B Legna then carries Nowe to a repository of knowledge created by the holy dragons, where he learns of a prophecy that he will end the war between the dragons and the gods. At this time, Eris catches up to Nowe and joins him. Legna then carries Nowe to an artifact called the Bone Casket. Legna says that Nowe must enter the casket to fulfill the prophecy. Nowe agrees to climb into the casket, but the casket attacks Nowe, forcing him to battle it. During the battle, the casket merges with Manah, forcing Nowe to kill both the casket and Manah. At this point, Nowe, Legna and Eris resolve to join the dragons in their war with the gods. Route C Legna then carries Nowe to a repository of knowledge created by the holy dragons, where he learns of a prophecy that he will end the war between the dragons and the gods. At this time, Eris catches up to Nowe and joins him. Legna then carries Nowe to an artifact called the Bone Casket. Legna says that Nowe must enter the casket to fulfill the prophecy. Nowe agrees to climb into the casket, but the casket attacks Nowe, forcing him to battle it. During the battle, the casket attempts to merge with Manah, but she manages to subdue it. Legna seeks to proceed with the plan, but Nowe thinks helping return the world to normal is more important. Legna reveals that he only cared for Nowe so he could use him as a weapon, prompting the battle between Nowe and Legna. With Legna's death, both the gods and the dragons fade away, negating the need for a seal and allowing humanity to make their own future, whatever it may be. Gallery Drakengard = - CGI = File:DD1_Caim's_Mother_CG.png|Legna about to consume Caim's mother. File:DD1 Legna CG.png|Caim's father inside Legna's mouth. - Renders = }} |-|Drakengard 2 = - Portraits = File:Legna_First_Form.png File:Legna_Second_Form.png File:Legna_Third_form.png File:Legna_Holy_form.png }} |-|Drakengard 3 = }} Trivia *His name is "Angel" spelt backwards. Angelus is known as Angel in the Japanese version of the game. *Out of all the dragons, Legna has had the most riders: Inuart, Nowe and One *Legna is the first dragon in the series to have three skin colors: black, blue and white. *Legna is good at calming children down, although he panics when they climb on his head. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Pact-Beasts Category:Enemies Category:Heroes Category:Bosses Category:Aerial Enemies Category:Watchers